Worst Combination
by I am Lu
Summary: Being single and being a parent isn't exactly what you'd call fun. Divine x Aki, Yusei x Aki if you squint.


Lucarly: This is a request for Spamus on Janime. But before I start, I must say that I don't want any Faithshippers complaining about the Psychicshipping content of this. Because I quite frankly don't care whether you're happy about the pairings I write about.

Aki:Wow, you seem to be more of a bitch today than usual.

Lucarly: Because I'm sick and tired of my reviewers getting on my case about writing unique pairings, or at least pairings that I don't normally write about. I for one really enjoy trying different things, and if you're not willing to go along with that, then don't even review. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

**Worst Combination**

**_Aki's POV_**

**

* * *

**

Combine eggs, flour, and butter, you get a loaf of bread. Combine an egg and a sperm, you get a baby. I learned that the hard way.

I selected one large, white egg from its package before proceeding to crack its shell against the edge of the bowl and allowing the yolk to fall into it. I then picked up the wooden spoon and started to mix the flour and egg into a fine dough, silently deciding to add in the yeast as I did. But before I could fetch the said ingredient, I could feel a light tug at the end of my skirt, and I glanced down to see my toddler, Taro, gripping the hemming tightly.

Fortunately, the product of an egg and a sperm isn't a terrible thing. In fact, it's all my life is worth living for. Which is ironic, because from the moment I saw that little plus sign on my pregnancy test, I considered killing myself. But something held me back, and whatever it was, I'm glad it did.

"Momma, what you making?" he asks, his large, round emerald irises staring up at me innocently. Seeing the curious look in his eyes warmed my heart, feeling any sense of pain or worry melting away. Without even thinking, I bent down and picked him up, running my fingers through his soft, red hair tenderly.

"Momma's making bread for you and I to enjoy," I explained, nuzzling his cheek lovingly. "Would you like to help?"

"Yes," he replied, giggling. He then began to squirm as an indication that he wanted me to put him down, which I did.

There was one combination that was horrible, however; being single, and being a mother. Don't get me wrong, motherhood is the best thing that has ever happened to me. But the struggles of being a single parent are horrendous. Needless to say, money is tight. Very tight. We live in a tiny apartment in a poor neighborhood, and paying the bills can get a little intimidating at times.

Luckliy, I do have friends to support me. Mikage and Carly are as willing to watch over Taro when I'm at work, and Yusei and Jack are always the first to offer financial assistance when needed (Jack does it begrudgingly, but he does it nonetheless). Normally, a person's pride would get in the way of accepting such charitable help, and I'm no different. However, there comes a point when you have to set aside your pride for the sake of your offspring.

"Sweetheart, would you go grab me the bread pan from the cabinet under the oven?" My son responded quickly, waddling over to the cabinet and pulling it open to bring out a cookie sheet. I chuckled to myself quietly.

"Taro, we're making bread, not cookies." He immediately dropped the sheet with a clang and reached into the cabinet again, this time pulling out the instructed piece of kitchenware. I smiled and accepted the pan from him before pouring the dough into it. I then brought out my wooden spoon again and scrapped the last bit of the mix into the bread pan.

"We put in oven now?" asked Taro, hugging my leg.

"Yup," I replied plainly as I opened the oven door and placed the pan inside, Taro continuing to cling at me as I walked. I set the timer, and lifted my son up into my arms once again, breaking his grip.

"Now what?"

"Now we wait."

"I no like waiting." I laughed inwardly, though bitterly. He was so much like his father; not just in appearance, but in personality too. Both impatient, both sly, both hungry for authority... Of course, Taro's mischief is an extremely watered-down version of his father's conduct. Yet, I still feared that he would grow up to be just like his father.

Mikage thinks I'm being paranoid. Taro's has never even met his father, and many 2 year-olds are a little bit ill-behaved. While this is true, I still watch him everyday for signs of psychic powers, for abnormalities; so if he does turn out to develop paranormal abilities, I'll hopefully be able to teach him how to control them, even though that in itself remains a struggle for me.

"Well, then how about a story? To pass the time?" I suggested to him. He paused, seeming to consider my offer before nodding. I smiled and set him down on the sofa before traveling over to the bookcase.

"Would you like to read _The Velveteen Rabbit_? or _The Little Red Hen_?" I asked, my fingers grazing these books as I spoke. Taro shook his head.

"I no want book. I want you to tell story. . ." he said, his voice trailing off slightly as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. I glanced at him warily.

"A story about what, dear?"

" Hm..." he said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. I giggled to myself quietly when I realized that he was mimicking Crow when _he_ was thinking. "I want a story about... You and daddy!"

My blood ran cold. I pursed my lips nervously, sifting through my mind for a response. A story about his father? How could I? I wanted to keep him out of Taro's life as much as possible in hopes of never allowing him to influence _my_ son. And so far, I've done considerably well; Taro has never laid eyes upon his father, and his father doesn't even know he exists.

"Taro... You don't have a daddy," I replied anxiously. He shook his head.

"But everyone has a daddy. Ushio said so." I made a mental note to kill Ushio later.

"You're right, Taro. Everyone has a daddy. But you're lucky; you have _four_ daddys, Yusei, Ushio, Crow, and Jack." Again, Taro shook his head.

"But they no my _real_ daddys." I sighed. There was no escaping this one, no matter how much I hated it. Besides, I always knew that the day would come when Taro would start inquiring about his father; I just didn't expect that it would happen so early.

"Okay..." I began hesitantly before being interrupted by the buzzer of the timer, indicating that the bread had finished baking. I bolted from my spot and opened the oven door, putting on a mitt and pulling out the pan before placing it on the counter to cool.

"The bread's ready!" I declared, hoping that this would make Taro forget all about my story. Luckily, it did as he grinned and laughed, joining me at my side. I sighed relief and quickly cut him a slice, handing it to him.

I was safe, for now.

* * *

"Goodnight, Taro."

"Goodnight, Momma."

I kissed his forehead warmly, tucking him in his crib. Almost immediately, he fell asleep. He usually did as our days were very busy, so falling asleep was an easy task for him. If only I could be so lucky.

I smiled to myself as I shut the window and closed the curtains, cutting off the room's source of moonlight. Taro told me once he preferred it that way, and though it seemed to be a strange alternative for such a young child, I obeyed his request to keep the room pitch-black.

I opened the door to leave before I felt a cool breeze of air brush against my skin, and heard the curtains billow along with that rush of wind. Fear suddenly gripped my heart as I felt a third presence in the room. Could it be. . ?

I turned around, terrified to see that the window was open once again, and that there was a man hovering over the crib where Taro slumbered. My hands curled into fists angrily as I recognized who the person was.

"Divine."

He laughed coldly.

"You never told me you had a son." My lip quivered in fear as he spoke, his dark and deep voice confirming his identity. Divine's piercing green eyes connected with mine briefly for a moment before he looked back down into the crib.

"My, my, such a handsome boy... He looks just like his dad," he said coolly, reaching down to caress my son's cheek. I felt my confidence return, seething internally that he even _dared_ to stroke him with such a fake kind of love, or to even _call_ himself a father.

"Don't touch him," I hissed. He laughed again.

"Ah... The Lioness and her cub." He said, chuckling in a sadistic manner as he saw my hands start to tremble slightly. He began to approach me, and I felt my legs grow weak, rendering them useless to carry myself away. Was he casting some sort of spell on me that prevented me from running away? I couldn't even bear to think about it. "Pray, do tell who the Lion is?"

He knew. I knew that he knew. He just wanted me to say it, to fall to his knees and confess that I had his child in secret, and beg for his forgiveness for doing so. I didn't want to do it though. I didn't tell him because I wanted to protect the child, to prevent it from growing into the monster that he was.

"Yusei is," I replied without so much as another thought. It was partially true; if there was anyone who was Taro's ultimate father figure, it was Yusei. Divine's eyes narrowed.

"Lies," he jeered, taking my jaw into his right hand roughly. I wanted to scream, but when I opened my mouth, no sound came. So the Psychic man took the opportunity to kiss me, placing his seal of ownership upon me, to show me that I was his. I struggled against him, wanting to break free of his grip, to grab Taro and run to... Who lived closest? Mikage. I would run to Mikage's place, and she would call Officer Ushio to come and detain Divine.

But alas, he was too strong. And so I finally gave in, returning his kiss of lust.

"I can tell that you've already tainted my son with _morals,_" said Divine through his kisses, hissing the word _morals _as if it were some sort of curse. "He is useless to me." I suddenly feared for my Taro's life, believing Divine would kill him without a second thought.

"Don't hurt him," I growled, trying to push him away once again. But he overpowered me and pinned me against the wall.

"Don't worry, I won't kill him. Intentionally," he added, his hand now caressing my cheek. "But, like I said, he's already useless to me. I won't be able to make him into anything worthwhile,"

"What're you saying?" I asked, my voice wavering slightly. He smirked.

"I'm saying," he began as he pressed me up further against the wall, hurting my wrists. "Let's have another." I didn't fight against him as he dragged me to the bedroom to try and impregnate me for a second time. Because, at least I wouldn't be alone anymore.

**Fin.

* * *

**

Lucarly: WEIRD ENDING ALERT! I love inconclusive endings. Well, it's actually a love-hate relationship because you're _dying_ to know what's next, yet it ended at such a high point of interest, keeping it fresh and exciting.

Aki: I think you are delusional. You are perhaps the only one who loves inconclusive endings.

Lucarly: Perhaps, but I don't care! Reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


End file.
